


A Spoonful of Sugar (Under the Table Remix)

by IreneADonovan



Series: Remixes 2018 [20]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Disabled Character, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles You Slut, Charles in a Wheelchair, Established Relationship, Horny Erik, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Smitten Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Charles fellates a spoon, then fellates Erik...





	A Spoonful of Sugar (Under the Table Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Under the Table](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886839) by [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/pseuds/Unforgotten). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/pseuds/Unforgotten) in the [xmen_remix_madness2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2018) collection. 



Charles Xavier was an insufferable tease.

Erik watched him stir milk and sugar into his tea then lick the spoon. No, not lick – fellate.

The bowl of the spoon slid into his mouth, and those plump red lips closed around the stem, then he sucked at it like a lollipop. And moaned.

“Charles.” Half protest, half plea.

Those azure eyes twinkled.

“Don't do that, Charles.”

He pulled the spoon out, slow and sensual. “Do what?”

“Make love to the spoon.”

“Then whatever else can I make love to?”

Erik choked on his coffee.

Charles looked only mildly repentant.

Once he stopped coughing, Erik said, “Get over here and put those lips to good use.”

“Someone could walk in.”

“We both know you can keep that from happening.”

Charles' smile said he'd already thought of that. Brat.

Erik pushed back from the kitchen table and moved toward Charles.

Charles unlocked his wheels and backed away from the table.  
Erik stepped between him and the table, used his powers to unsnap and unzip his jeans, then he reached in and pulled out his cock. He braced himself against the table's edge, then looked pointedly at Charles.

Charles came forward and slipped those sinful lips over the head of Erik's cock.

Erik groaned low in his throat.

Charles set to work, and Erik didn't have another coherent thought for a long, long time.


End file.
